


Do it for them

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [11]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Hice esto para que Liza dijese el nombre del elfo y I regret nothing, Kinda canon compliant, Multi, Songfic, a veces se gana a veces se vistraseren, la lloreria, un pelin Thylmenor x el padre de Vistra if you squint, vistra entrenando
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Ya era lo suficientemente chungo tener un padrino del que no sabes nada y que un día aparece por las bravas para entrenarte.
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Vistra (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Do it for them

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing
> 
> el archive warning de graphic violence es más por violence en general, no es gráfica

_You do it for him_

_And you would do it again_

_You do it for her, that is to say_

_You'll do it for him_

Vistra no acababa de entender qué relación era exactamente la que unía a su padre con ese hombre, pero este estaba determinado en entrenarla. Honestamente, tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo… Ya era lo suficientemente chungo tener un padrino del que no sabes nada y que un día aparece por las bravas para entrenarte. No necesitaba saber más sobre su padre, gracias.

Pero una cosa estaba clara. Esto no lo estaba haciendo por ella, lo estaba haciendo por su padre. Y se lo había dejado claro desde el primer momento, cuando aún estaban apenas alejándose del lago. Cuando las voces de sus amigas aún podía oírlas en su cabeza.

_Keep your stance wide_

_Keep your body lowered_

_As you're moving forward_

_Balance is the key_

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Pero cuantas horas llevaban entrenando? Y eso era solo la parte de pelea con espada, luego tocaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Los moretones se le iban acumulando, no dando tiempo a que se curasen. Tenía agujetas hasta en sitios donde no sabía que se podían tener agujetas.

Y además Thylmenor parecía experto en encontrar dónde le dolía más para golpear ahí. Siempre, sin fallar. Justo cuando ella pensaba que le dolía la pantorrilla, ¡zasca! golpe con la espada de madera a la pantorrilla. ¡Ni que fuese culpa suya ser bajita y no poder ampliar más su postura!

_Right foot; left foot_

_Now go even faster_

_And as you're moving backwards_

_Keep your eyes on me_

¿Cómo podía ser tan ágil el cabrón? Se movía adelante, atrás, hacia los lados… Y para mayor burla a veces añadía exagerados saltos que Vistra sabía que eran solo por fardar. Era grácil, elegante, cada uno de sus movimientos estaba perfectamente calculado al milímetro. Si hasta su mata de pelo, larga y oscura, caía con gracia cada vez que aterrizaba de una pirueta.

¿Y en cambio ella? Tropezaba cada dos por tres al tener que ir de espaldas. Y si giraba mínimamente la cabeza para ver por dónde iba, recibía un golpe que la tiraba al suelo. Un rápido recordatorio de que nunca hay que apartar la mirada del rival. Todo mientras veía unos ojos cobrizos juzgarla mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

_Keep my stance wide (Good)_

_Keep my body lowered (Right)_

_As I'm moving forward (Concentrate!)_

_Don't you want him to live!?_

Había veces en las que pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, que estaba mejorando. Incluso veces en las que alguna felicitación velada escapaba de unos labios demasiado finos pero que encajaban con su cara chupada. Aunque siempre con advertencia, siempre con un “no te confíes” escondido en su significado.

Y había veces que metía la pata tras aparentemente haber mejorado. Veces en las que Thylmenor perdía los estribos y le gritaba. Le gritaba que si acaso no quería que su padre viviese. Esos eran los pocos días que acababan el entrenamiento antes, ambos demasiado ofuscados como para seguir. Vistra se iba al riachuelo, a llorar principalmente. Esto lo estaba haciendo por sí misma. Por sí misma y por su madre. No por su padre. Nunca.

_Right foot; left foot_

_Yes, but put your whole body into it!_

_Everything you have, everything you are_

_You've got to give_

Se recordaba diariamente que, pese al dolor, pese a la rabia que sentía a veces, todo esto iba a ayudarla a conseguir su objetivo. Y eso era lo que la mantenía cuerda en esta situación de pseudo-secuestro. Por que si no fuera por pensar en que algún día podría volver a ver a su madre y a sus compañeras ya habría intentado estrangular al capullo ese.

Pero no, ella pensaba en esas cosas. Y decidía dar el máximo posible, seguir entrenando, no rendirse. Porque era la única forma de conseguir volver a lo que se había acostumbrado a que fuese su normalidad. Y porque las promesas no se rompen. 

_On the battlefield_

_When everything is chaos_

_And you have nothing but the way you feel_

_your strategy and a sword_

A veces entrenaban tal y como iban a ser las pruebas a las que se iba a someter. A veces entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo. A veces la dejaba sola con una espada y la atacaba con todo lo que tenía. Honestamente, esos días Vistra se sentía más piñata que persona. Y no era divertido.

Pero estaba aprendiendo. Resistía los golpes, devolvía los que podía. Sabía que físicamente no iba a poder con él, así que tenía que pensar con la cabeza. Dejar que sus instintos y su inteligencia trabajasen juntos para idear una estrategia.

_You just think about the life you'll have together after the war_

_And then you do it for her_

_That's how you know you can win_

_You do it for her, that is to say_

_You'll do it for him_

El primer día que consiguió tumbarle fue también el primer día que pensó que realmente iba a poder lograrlo. Hasta ahora habían sido sueños, ilusiones, ideas que no sabes si vas a poder desarrollar… Pero por primera vez había logrado algo. Por primera vez se permitía pensar en qué iba a hacer después. En volver a ver a sus amigas.

En volver a ver a Seren. En el tiempo que llevaban separadas sus sentimientos por su compañera no habían hecho más que aumentar. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas que no había hecho o dicho antes de irse. Pero sin duda de la que más se arrepentía era de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ahora solo podía esperar hasta volver a verla y cruzar los dedos para que fuese mutuo.

_Deep down you know_

_You weren't built for fighting_

_But that doesn't mean_

_You're not prepared to try_

Algunos días se agobiaba más que otros. Era ridículo que le exigiesen lo mismo que a un elfo. ¡Ella era una enana! ¡Y a mucha honra! Pero tenía las patas cortas y más masa que un elfo medio. Eso significaba que era mucho más patosa. Thylmenor la había intentado enseñar algunas de las piruetas, pero siempre se caía.

Lo intentaba. De todos modos, aunque se cayese al suelo y se hiciese daño, lo intentaba. Puede que las volteretas no fuesen lo suyo y que saltar entre paredes requiriese tener las piernas más largas. Pero si era necesario saltaría con el doble de fuerza para impulsarse más. Porque pensaba demostrar que podía hacerlo, aunque no estuviera hecha para ello.

_What they don't know_

_Is your real advantage_

_When you live for someone_

_You're prepared to die_

Honestamente, llegados a este punto, a Vistra le daba igual ya todo. Le daba igual si su padre era o no tan capullo como ella pensaba. Le daba igual llevar a saber cuántos meses entrenando. Le daba igual que Thylmenor pareciese aumentar la dificultad conforme ella iba mejorando. Le daba igual todo ya.

Lo único que le importaba, lo único, era acabar pronto esto. Acabarlo pronto y saber que su madre estaba a salvo. Acabarlo y poder volver con sus amigas. Y ya le daba igual que el entrenamiento fuese duro y la dejase magullada. Le daba igual si un día se mataba entrenando. Porque si moría todo esto acabaría, y su madre sería igualmente libre. Así que le daba igual que todo le doliese, solo quería pasar la prueba.

_Deep down I know_

_That I'm just a human (True)_

_But I know that I can draw my sword and fight_

En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que era mucho más enana que elfa. Que en condiciones normales nunca hubiera llegado al estándar que le pedían y que su madre hubiera muerto. Pero no estaba en condiciones normales ahora mismo, y por eso iba a conseguirlo.

Puede que fuese diferente físicamente, pero eso no le impedía luchar con toda su fuerza. Iba a darlo todo en esas pruebas. Y no solo todo lo suyo, también todo lo que estaba aprendiendo, que era mucho. Iba a demostrarles a esa panda de estirados que ella valía, que podía hacerlo bien.

_With my short existence (Good)_

_I can make a difference (Yes, excellent!)_

_I can be there for him_

_I can be his knight_

La verdad es que últimamente Thylmenor estaba de mejor humor. Puede que porque la viese mejorar, puede que porque le llegaban cartas con mayor frecuencia. Vistra no había preguntado nunca. Alguna vez había pensado en mirar alguna carta, ver qué era aquello tan importante que se decían. Porque estaba segura de que con quién se intercambiaba mensajes era con su padre.

¿Le estaría contando su progreso? ¿Sabría su padre siquiera que estaba ahí? ¿Mantendrían un tórrido romance del que Vistra no sabría nada? Honestamente, prefería no saberlo. No le debía nada a su padre. Si tanto la quería se lo podría haber expresado mientras crecía. Y de forma normal, no exigiéndole más para asegurarse de que sobrevivía. Eso era una forma de demostrar amor muy de mierda.

_I can do it for him_

_You'd do it for her_

_Okay, now do that again (Yes, ma'am.)_

_You do it for her, that is to say_

_You'll do it for him_

Era el día, era el momento. Se le hacía incluso extraño ver la casa y el claro desapareciendo de su vista. Era lo mismo que veía cuando acompañaba a Thylmenor al pueblo, pero esta vez sabía que era la última vez que lo veía. No solo eso, estaba diferente. Ya no había herramientas de entrenamiento, ya no había fresas en el campo…

Salió de allí con pasos más ligeros de los que entró la primera vez. Llevaba una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, la de quien ha pasado casi el último año de su vida entrenando, y le pareció ver una similar en el rostro de su acompañante. Hoy era el día, era su momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, he ido a hacer pupa, pero tampoco tanta, ¿no?


End file.
